The gaming industry has numerous casinos located both worldwide and in the United States. A client of a casino or other gaming entity can gamble via various games of chance. For example, craps, roulette, baccarat, blackjack, and electronic games (e.g., a slot machine, online games of chances, online slot machines, etc.) are games of chance where a person may gamble on an outcome.
Paylines of an electronic gaming device (e.g., a slot machine, online games of chances, online slot machines, etc.) are one way utilized to determine when predetermined winning symbol combinations are aligned in a predetermined pattern to form a winning combination. A winning event occurs when the player successfully matches the predetermined winning symbols in one of the predetermined patterns. A bonus game and/or an external lighting function may be triggered when a based game, bonus game, and/or secondary game triggering event occurs.
A player's entertainment while playing one or more games may be enhanced by utilizing one or more external lighting functionalities and/or call tower functionalities on the gaming device. By increasing the player's entertainment level, the player's enjoyment of the game may be enhanced, which may increase a player's game playing period. In addition, one or more external lighting functionalities and/or call tower functionalities may be utilized in an attraction mode, a notification mode, game play mode, and/or external lighting game play mode.